The present invention relates generally to a desk. More specifically, the invention is directed to a computer desk including a front member that is pivotally mounted on a base.
Desks are known in the art. In the past, desks have included a flat work surface that was fixedly attached to a base. These types of desks were acceptable for use by a person who was writing or reading at the desk. However, these types of desks were unsatisfactory with the development of personal computers having keyboards. A person using a computer at the above-described desk found that the use of a keyboard was difficult because it rested on the flat work surface and there was nowhere to rest his or her arms during use of the keyboard.
In order to overcome some of the disadvantage of traditional desks, desks were developed that included a keyboard surface that could be tilted at a positive angle in relation to a desk having a flat surface that supported, for example, a computer monitor. It has been found that these desks are unsatisfactory because they do not provide a keyboard surface that can position a keyboard in a variety of positions at a negative angle for comfortable use of the keyboard by a user. Further, the prior art desks do not provide a surface upon which a user may rest his or her arms during use of the keyboard.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides a desk that overcomes the above-identified problems associated with prior desks.
The present invention is directed to a computer desk including a base, a front member having a front surface and a back surface and at least one side member. The front surface is positioned at a predetermined negative angle with respect to the back surface. A hinge assembly is operatively connected to the base, the front surface, the back surface and the side member for allowing pivotal movement of the front and back surfaces with respect to the base.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a desk having a keyboard surface that can be variably positioned at a negative angle for the comfortable use of the keyboard by a person using the keyboard.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a desk having a surface upon which a person using a keyboard can place his or her arms.